It's My Life
by MadaSaku
Summary: Sakura is finally the ninja she wanted to be her whole life. Lately, she has been thinking about her childhood friend, Sasuke, and decides to go on a solo mission to bring him home. Will Sakura be able to rescue Sasuke from Madara's grasp?
1. New Sakura

~~It's My Life Chapter One~~

* * *

"_It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
It's my life  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life."_

Sakura sighed deeply as the loud music in the bar continued to play. It was her first day as an ANBU and she wanted to celebrate it with a party.

"_This sucks," _she thought to herself, _"Naruto isn't back from his mission, Ino is on a date with Sai, and Hinata is hanging out with Kiba."_

She brushed back her cherry pink short hair and spun her wine glass with the tip of her finger. It was still full for the fact she hated alcohol. She only ordered it to look cool and to hide the fact she was fully armed. Ready for any mission.

"Uh, miss?" The bartender stared at the young woman. "Aren't you a little young for drinks like that?"

"I'm eighteen." She shot back her answer.

"K." He finally noticed the ANBU mask she was wearing as a hat. "Eh! You are an ANBU!"

She chuckled and walked out of the bar that was filling with cigar smoke.

* * *

Bored to death, Sakura kicked a stone pebble through some cherry trees that surrounded the Leaf Village's park. She sat down in a bench and watched as three kids played in a flower patch.

"Hmph," Sakura chuckled lightly, "that looks familiar."

There was only one girl out of the three kids. She had short light blue hair with a red ribbon through her hair. She was falling over a lot and the boy with the blonde hair picked her up. The boy with the Sasuke similar hair just stood there. Sakura's eyes looked down, Sasuke wasn't at the village. He hasn't been for a long time.

"SAKURA!"

She jumped, looking over at a masked man. He had spiky blonde hair and she could see him smirking dumbly under it.

"You startled me," she ribbed off his mask, "Naruto!"

"Sorry." He laughed uneasily, rubbing his neck. "Are you watching those kids over there?"

"I was. It reminds me of old times."

He sat down by her and hugged her.

"We will find him, Sakura chan."

She shrugged him off. It was true that she missed Sasuke, but he has already done so much damage to the Leaf Village. She had no choice but to hate him like her friends.

"Sorry Naruto," Sakura noticed him frowning, "I need to do something."

"By the way, congrats on getting into the ANBU. You were always a great medical ninja."

Sakura laughed, making Naruto confused. He didn't know that she hasn't used her med justu in over a year. She was just like Sasuke and Naruto, she fought.

"Later Naruto." She managed to say.

"Bye!"

She made a hand sign and vanished without a trace.

* * *

"Ino, no!"

On the other end of her cell phone, Ino was giggling like a little girl.

"Ino yes!" Sakura could hear Sai on the phone, trying to convince Ino to leave Sakura alone. "We are going to throw you a huge party and inviting everyone!"

"Too bad, you guys already missed my party and I'm not going to have another one."

"For the billionth time, we are SORRY!" Ino wailed. "Sai and I had other plans we had to do."

Sakura rolled her eyes. Ino was only making it worse.

"Sakura san?" Sai's voice comforted her a little. "The both of us know how important it is for you to be in the ANBU. We want to hold a party in your honor, you deserve it. But this time, everyone will be there, ok?"

"Ok." She gave in. "What time?"

"In an hour!" Ino shouted over Sai. "At my flowers shop!"

"K. Bye."

Sakura hung up and placed her cell on her coffee table. Besides Naruto, Ino was the only one that made her feel happy. She noticed what Sakura had achieved and celebrated each and every one of them differently. Even so, Sakura didn't want to go. At least, not without Sasuke.

"Damn him," she hissed, "why do I miss him so much?! He left me and broke my heart! If he really cared about me, he would be here."

Sakura shook her head, why was she feeling like this? She hasn't cared about Sasuke in years. She nearly gave up on him until Kakashi informed her and Naruto that he was still alive, training under a man named Madara Uchiha. Uneasily, she glanced over at her old team picture, the only memory she treasured.

"Sakura!" Her mother shouted from down the stairs. "Why aren't you doing anything?! You failed to be a lady, so go be a low life ninja!"

Not only she lived with her mother, but she hated her with a passion. Because of her, she was weak and almost turned into a florist like Ino. She shuddered at the thought and tossed her mask at her dresser, watching it spilt in two.

"I understand what I will do." She pulled out her old blue ribbon headband and placed it on her bed.

By the Leaf band, she wrote a letter and left out her window.


	2. The Uchiha and The Mist

~~It's My Life Chapter Two~~

* * *

"Yo, Sakura chan!" Naruto knocked at her bedroom door. "Your mom left for work! Now we can party!"

Overwhelmed, he pushed opened her door. The faint smell of cherry blossoms lingered in the room, making Naruto remember her last birthday party at the park during Sakura season. He walked into the room, stepping on something porcelain.

"What's this?" Naruto picked it up. "Half of an ANBU mask? What's going on?"

He spun around and saw her old headband, by it a note. He picked it up and opened the letter:

"_I have decided to go on a solo mission for awhile. Do not look for me, I will return when I choose to. ~Sakura Haruno_

_P.S: Naruto, if you are reading this note, please inform the others of my absence. Only you can do this."_

"Sakura…" He crumbled up the note. "What the hell are you doing?"

* * *

As she walked, Sakura continued to force charka in her body. This was her new method of training she made up and so far it was working. By allowing the body to get use to all the charka movement, she will be able to fight easier and less painfully.

"_I have two goals on this mission," _she told herself, _"One, I will become stronger than Naruto and Sasuke. Second, I'll bring Sasuke home if it's the last thing I do!"_

She sighed and continued to walk on the paved pathway. If she was right, she should be walking toward the Mist Village. Tsunade told her that Orochimaru was from that village and if she could get a lead on him, she could find the Akastuki, which meant she would be one step closer to finding Sasuke.

"_What will I do once I see him?" _Sakura asked in her thoughts. _"What techniques will I use against him?"_

She touched her red headband on her forehead and quickly sensed another charka in the area. She pulled out a kunai and shouted, "Who's there?!"

"Haruno Sakura?" The man left from the shadows of the trees. "Why are you so far away from your friends?"

Sakura's eyes widen. The man brushed back his long black hair and stared at her with his ruby red eyes.

"Uchiha Itachi," she bit her lip slightly, "why are you out here?! More importantly, why are you alive?!"

"Answer my question first."

She shook her head. She only wanted to find Sasuke and she didn't want someone like Itachi to get in the way.

"Did you… abandon your village?"

That question shocked her. How dare he ask her that even though he knew the answer? Besides Sasuke and Itachi, everyone else was loyal to the Leaf. Sakura pulled out her sword and scoffed.

"I see, still attached to the village. Hopefully, you will learn the truth soon. Good bye." He disappeared.

"_Truth?"_

Sakura slid the katana back into its case and carried on walking.

* * *

"Naruto kun," Hinata stuttered, setting up the drinks and food, "Sakura chan is going to be here for her own party right?"

"Of course!" Naruto lied horribly, rubbing his neck.

"She better be!" Ino pouted on Sai's lap.

"_Sakura…" _Naruto thought.

Out of no where, Kakashi along with Yamato entered Ino's living room.

"Kakashi sensei, Yamato?" Sai looked up at them.

"We have a problem," Kakashi informed them, "Sakura is missing and we have a lead on Madara!"

"Madara?!" Naruto sneered at the name he despised.

"Sakura chan is missing?" Hinata walked over to the group.

"Her mother founded a note in her room. Naruto, do you know anything about this?"

"…"

"Naruto," Yamato glared at him, "answer Kakashi."

"Yes. I didn't see her leave, but I saw the letter first. The reason I didn't tell anyone was that she told me not to in the message. I'm sorry."

Kakashi deeply sighed and sat down by Sai and Ino on the couch. Yamato massaged his forehead and nodded at Kakashi.

"Naruto, Sai," the teachers looked at the students, "it is likely that Sakura left to look for Sasuke. If we are able to track down Madara, we will run into her and Sasuke."

"Yeah!" Naruto jumped up. "Let's head out!"

"It isn't that easy," Ino jumped in, "as determined as Sakura is, I don't think you guys will be able to stop her. She is a smart ninja."

"That might be true." Kakashi stood up. "But she has no idea who she is up against. Naruto, Sai, we are heading out."

"K!" They both answered at the same time.

"Be careful, Naruto kun." Hinata whispered as Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, and Naruto left the living room.

* * *

"Can I help you?"

Sakura looked up at the large man. On his left arm was the sign of the Mist.

"Yes. Do you know anyone that might know about Orochimaru?"

The man's eyes expanded. Why would a girl want information about a guy like him?

"Ha!" The stranger laughed. "Everyone knows him! What do you need to know about him?"

"Not to long ago, a man name Sasuke Uchiha killed him. I want to know his last whereabouts."

"The Uchiha?" The man scratched his stubby white beard. "I heard he joined the Akatsuki after the snake's death. Sadly, I don't know anything about them. Sorry."

Sakura sighed sadly. "It's ok. I'll try asking someone else."

Disappointed, she left the mini shop. Outside, it was foggy and most of the noise came from the bridge the constructers were working on. She walked over to a crate and sat down on it.

"It's impossible to get any info from them," Sakura stated, "they only care for the fact that Orochimaru is dead. They don't know where Sasuke is or where the Akatsuki is hiding. There must me some way for me to locate them."

Then it hit her. Itachi. If he was still in the area, she could get him to take her to the hideout. For all they know, Itachi was dead. Sakura smiled at her idea and jumped off of the crate. Without noticing, she bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" Sakura shouted as she ran off.

"What's her problem?" The blue haired boy drank from his bottle. "Anyways, Sasuke is probably wondering where I am."

Suigetsu grumbled and walked into a restaurant.


	3. Sakura's Past

~~It's My Life Chapter Three~~

* * *

"_You are so pitiful!" Sakura's mother exclaimed. "How dare you think of being a ninja?"_

"_I don't want to be a mom like you!" Sakura cried._

"_That's a shame. You will have no chance with the Uchiha boy then."_

_Sakura's eyes filled with tears._

"_Do you think he would want to spend his life with you?" Her mother laughed harshly._

"_Yes…" Sakura mumbled._

_Furiously, Sakura was slapped across the face._

"_Sasuke will not end up with you because you refuse to be a house wife."_

"_I don't care!" Sakura snapped back. "My dreams are still the same, I will be the best ninja!"_

"_Ha! As if! You are a sad excuse of a human! I can see why your father died."_

"_Don't bring him in this!" Sakura glared back. "He was a noble ninja and died for his village!"_

"_Or died because he didn't want to carry a burden of having a daughter like you."_

_Sakura's mom grabbed a handful of Sakura's long hair and pinned it to a wall._

"_If you want to live in this household, I expect you to act like a lady and proper, you hear me?"_

"_Yes." Sakura said through her teeth._

"_Good. The only way you can get the Uchiha to notice you is to follow him. You must always talk to him and act like…"_

"_A whore?!" Sakura yelled._

"_No!" Sakura's mother slapped her again. "You will flirt with him and when in battle, you must depend on him saving you!"_

"_I refuse!"_

"_Refuse and live on the streets like the demon kid!"_

_She let go of Sakura's hair and pushed her onto the couch._

"_And whatever you do, make sure your hair is perfect. Men love long and silky hair like yours. It is the only thing that makes you seen like a lady." She left the living room._

"_I hate my hair." Sakura mumbled, touching the spot where her mom slapped her. "And I hate my mom."_

_

* * *

_

"_Good morning Sasuke kun!" Sakura said with a flirty tone._

"_Hmph." Sasuke walked off into the school._

"_Still trying?" Ino joined Sakura's side._

"_I have to, my mom told me."_

"_Sakura, don't let your mom push your around! Remember it's your life and you can do whatever you want to do, not what she wants. You might only be twelve, but you have a voice and your mother has to listen to you."_

"_Thanks Ino." Sakura smiled at her friend._

"_Let's go inside," Ino playfully pushed her, "the bell is about to ring."_

_The two friends entered the school._

_

* * *

_

"_Sakura, can I ask you something?"_

_Sakura stopped writing and looked over at Ino._

"_Well," Ino started, "remember when we were kids and we both had a crush on Sasuke right? I was wondering if you truly feel that way about him. I don't know about my feelings for him anymore."_

_Sakura looked down at her homework. She did have feelings for Sasuke, but were those feelings fake? Confused, Sakura answered with a nod._

"_Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. You are team 7."_

_Ino and Sakura gasp. Kidding, Sakura stuck out her tongue at her friend. She laughed and watched as Sakura along with her other team mates left the classroom._

_

* * *

_

"_What the hell is wrong with you?!" Sakura's mom pointed at Sakura's hair. "Your hair is short!"_

"_I had to." Sakura continued to eat her dinner. "If I didn't, I would have died."_

"_Maybe you should have."_

_That was the last straw. Sakura slammed her hands down on the table and stood up._

"_I had it with you!" She screamed, tossing her food at the glass cabinet. "Why do you keep on treating me like this?! Why wouldn't you accept me for what I am and what my dreams are?!"_

_Without another word, Sakura left the house, leaving her mother speechless. While running in the snow, tears rolled down her cheeks as she sat under a large oak tree. She buried her face into her hands._

"_Excuse me," a young man with orange hair looked down at her, "why are you sad and alone on Christmas Eve?"_

_Sakura looked up with hazy eyes. It was Christmas Eve? The man held out a hand and helped her up._

"_Who are you?" She asked._

"_My name isn't important." He smiled in return. "What's important is why you aren't home with your family?"_

"_I have no family." She answered motionlessly. "All I have is my mother and she is crazy. She hates the fact that I want to be a ninja."_

"_It would be best if you headed home." He frowned. "Your mom must be feeling bad."_

_Sakura laughed. Her mother would throw a party if she died._

"_Please," he wiped away her tears, "I don't want to worry about someone else tonight."_

"_Fine. If you tell me your name."_

"_I am Yahiko." He answered with a grin. "Nice to meet you."_

"_I'm Sakura." She grinned. "I hope I will see you later!"_

"_Bye!" He waved as she ran home."_

_

* * *

_

"_Oh my gosh did you hear about the young ninja that died?"_

_Sakura stopped sorting papers for Tsunade and looked over at the two girls._

"_Yeah! Too bad, he had so much energy. His name was Yahiko right?"_

"_Yeah," the red haired girl frowned, "he might not have been a Leaf ninja, but he was talented."_

"_Such a shame."_

_Sakura gasped and dropped a stack of papers._

"_Sakura!" Tsunade yelled from across the room. "What are you doing?"_

"_I'm sorry." She quickly picked them back up. "It's just I knew that boy a few years ago. Because of him, I was able to continue living with my mom."_

_Tsunade's scowl turned into a frown. "I'm sorry."_

"_I really didn't know him that well." Sakura smiled as fake as she could. "Excuse me, my lady."_

_Without another word, Sakura left Tsunade's office._

_

* * *

_

**I hope you guys enjoyed it :) Will be updating soon**


	4. Closing In

~~It's My Life Chapter Four~~

* * *

"Sasuke kun!" Karin sat down by Sasuke in the restaurant, hugging his arm.

Suigetsu rolled his eyes. "You should stop that before you make us gag, Karin."

"Shut up Suigetsu!" Karin pulled up her glasses. "Anyways, what is this meeting about Sasuke kun?"

"We need to head out," Sasuke replied, "Since we are acquaintances with Madara, Leaf ninja along with others will try to track us down."

"Sasuke is right," Juugo nodded his head, "but the problem is that Madara won't let you out of his sight for long. Remember how long it took us to convince him to let us come here?"

"I guess." Karin stood up and brushed off some dirt from her Akatsuki cloak. Her head jerked and she turned towards the door.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke demanded.

"Nothing," she muttered, "I thought I felt a strange charka. A charka like yours, Sasuke kun."

"All those pills you are taking are affecting your tracking skills." Suigetsu laughed, choking on his water.

"Shut the hell up!" Karin punched his face, "I swear I felt something!"

"Should we check it out Sasuke?" Juugo looked at Sasuke concerned.

"No, the best thing we can do is head back to Madara. I will form a plan for us to leave."

The squad nodded and left the diner. Before they were able to leave town, Suigetsu looked over at a crate.

"What's wrong?" Karin placed her hands on her hips.

"Nothing," his violet eyes flashed, "let's go."

Sasuke made a hand sign and the four of them disappeared in smoke.

* * *

"_Where could he be?"_

Anxiously, Sakura sped walk down a stone path where she bumped into Itachi. Sadly, he wasn't there anymore. Today couldn't get any worse.

"Hey sexy!" A drunken man with a large beer stomach waved at her. "What's a pretty chicky like you out here all by yourself?"

"_Oh great," _she told herself.

"How about you head back to my place?"

"No thanks." She laughed. He had to be intoxicated.

"Oh come on!" He walked up to her and grabbed her wrist.

"Get off of me!" She punched him in the gut.

She sent him flying into a tree. He slowly got up and coughed up blood. Full of rage, he pulled out a sword.

"Die bitch!" He yelled, running at her.

"_There's no point in me killing this man. But he is getting in the way…"_

Before he could hurt her, a man in a cloak appeared. The stranger's eyes brighten and before Sakura knew it, the drunken man was passed out.

"Why did you save me," she looked over at him, "Itachi?"

"Don't know."

She cocked her eyebrow. Itachi noticed that she was stronger now; at least, stronger than she was when she last met him with Kakashi and Naruto.

"Itachi, where's Sasuke?"

"…"

Itachi picked up the dead man's sword and pointed it at her.

"You don't want to see him. Ever since he "killed" me, he has been changing. Sasuke is a monster now, and you can't stop him."

"Take me to him then!" If she wasn't able to, she would die trying to bring him home.

"You have so much energy and life," he walked around her, "if he was able to, he would kill you along with Kakashi and Naruto. You need to see that the Sasuke you knew is gone."

Frustrated, she fell to the ground. He was probably right, but Sasuke is still their friend, her crush.

"No…" Sakura whispered as she got back up. "I will save him! I understand what I am getting myself into but I don't care! If I am able to bring him home, Naruto wouldn't have to carry his burden and he can continue on with his life!"

"Sorry Sakura," he made a hand signal, "maybe one day, not now."

In a cloud of smoke, Itachi left. Sakura punched a nearby tree and stomped out of the Mist.

* * *

"A mile west," Kiba confirmed, landing on a tree branch.

Kakashi nodded as Sai, Naruto, and Yamato landed by Kiba.

"This time we will find him," Naruto's hands turned into fists, "Sasuke."

"Don't get your hopes up. Madara won't let us get him that easily. He plans on using Sasuke up to the point that he doesn't need him any longer."

"Kakashi is right," Sai looked over at Naruto, "We must play it low until Sasuke is in our sights. Then we will act."

"K…"

"Sasuke is on the move!" Kiba shouted.

"Let's go!"

Everyone followed Kiba as he led the way to Madara's hideout.

* * *

Sitting lazily in his chair, Madara spun his orange mask on a kunai. It was boring here without the Akastuki or Sasuke here. He heard a small thump and smiled. He quickly put on his mask and stood up.

"Welcome back Sasuke."

The young Uchiha walked into Madara's room along with his team. Karin sighed at what Suigetsu was doing.

"Suigetsu! For the last time, there's no water left in your bottle!"

"Mind your own business!" Suigetsu complained as he tried sucking out more water from his container.

"Karin, Suigetsu, calm down." Juugo said.

"How was your meeting?" Madara asked with a toothy grin. They didn't know it, but he had eavesdropped on them and was more than ready to stop the team.

"Interesting. Karin thought she felt a weird charka."

"I did!" She said, annoyed.

Madara chuckled and walked out of the room. Suigetsu laughed as Karin began to complain to Sasuke.

"Karin that is enough." He stared at her. "I will be training alone. You guys stay here."

Silently, Sasuke left the dark room.


End file.
